Gyass the Lugia & Madagascar Crossover
by LugiaFanForever
Summary: After hearing about a missing cargo ship, the Lugias of the Lugia Lands set off to try and find it, but they end up with a rather interesting discovery instead.


Gyass the Lugia/Tales from the Lugia Lands & Madagascar Crossover

Chapter 1: "Lost"

It was a day like any other in the Lugia Lands, all of the Lugias were flying about, enjoying themselves. Albino Lugia was sitting on the summit of Sky Mountain, watching over the Lugia Lands, and the Lugias that lived there. Albino Lugia was sitting comfortably when all of a sudden, he heard someone step behind him. Albino Lugia turned around quickly, and let out a sigh of relief. It was only the mail-Lugia. He brought Albino Lugia mail and the newspaper every day. The mail-Lugia handed over the daily newspaper to Albino Lugia.

"Thank you." Albino Lugia said.

He then opened up the paper and sat down to read. Then a headline caught Albino Lugia's eye. "CARGO SHIP MYSTERIOUSLY MISSING." Albino Lugia cocked an eyebrow and read on. "The ship left the U.S. from the state of New York earlier today, according to the harbormaster of the port it came from. It was carrying cargo as well as some African animals, which were supposed to be released into captivity. The ship was heading towards Africa, but at exactly 3:00 in the afternoon, we lost all communication with the the ship, we couldn't track it or anything." Then an idea flew into Albino Lugia's head.

"Our island isn't too far from Africa. Maybe some Lugias can fly out and locate the ship." said Albino Lugia to himself. Albino Lugia swooped into the sky and flew down to the Lugia Lands.

Meanwhile, Gyass the Lugia and Oliver the orange Lugia were chatting.

"So," said Gyass, "Have you heard about the missing American ship? It was traveling towards Africa and then it suddenly lost all form of communication." Gyass said.

Oliver was confused. "It lost all communication methods? That's a bit odd." He said.

Suddenly Albino Lugia swooped down and landed in front of them.

"ATTENTION ALL LUGIAS!" He yelled. "PLEASE COME FORTH!"

All of the Lugias came towards their leader.

"I assume you've all heard the news about the missing cargo ship?" Albino Lugia said.

Literally all of the Lugias nodded, and some said "yeah". Albino Lugia cleared his throat.

"So, I figured we'd lend a helping hand by locating the ship, since we can fly." Albino Lugia said.

Gyass was confused. "What does flying have to do with locating a ship at sea?" Gyass asked.

"I'm glad you asked" Albino Lugia said. "I noticed that our island isn't far from Africa, so I need four Lugias to fly out to sea as far as possible to try and find the ship." said Albino Lugia.

Gyass the Lugia, Oliver the orange Lugia, Gyassman the green Lugia, and Rupert the red Lugia all walked forwards and looked up at Albino Lugia.

"May we go?" Gyass asked. "I think me and my pals will be willing to help."

Albino Lugia looked concerned. "Are you sure Gyass? It's a tough job, I assure you."

Gyass, Oliver, Gyassman and Rupert all said "Yes!" at the same time.

Albino Lugia smiled. "I knew I could count on you guys. Now go, we're already losing daylight."

The four Lugias took off to the sky without hesitation. But little did they know that they were going to come across quite a discovery.

*2 hours later*

The four Lugias flew straight across the sea. They didn't have much to say, they just constantly focused on their job. They were looking from left to right, keeping an eye out for any ships.

"How much longer?" Rupert asked. "I feel like my wings are gonna fall off!"

"Be patient." Oliver said. "We'll probably look for another hour or so and maybe head back."

It was getting darker and darker, it was almost nighttime. The Lugias were having trouble seeing, and the sea was getting choppy. A wave rose and splashed Gyassman in the face.

"Alright." Gyass said. This is getting too dangerous. Let's head back now."

"Good thing we flew completely straight!" Oliver said. "It'll be easy going back."

So they thought….

*1 hour later*

The Lugias were getting worried, they flew for an hour and they still hadn't made it home.

"Let's face it, we're lost!" Rupert said. "This was a terrible idea!"

Gyass sneered at Rupert and continued on.

Suddenly an island came into view. It was very dark, so the Lugias didn't know if it was home or not, so they just landed there anyway to be safe.

"Is this home?" Gyassman asked.

"Not sure." Oliver said. Oliver then looked down. "I don't remember there being any sand on our island."

"We'll inspect tomorrow." Gyass said. For now, let's find shelter."

"Hey, look over there!" Gyassman cried out.

The Lugias looked to their left, and saw what looked like a burnt up structure, and farther down was what looked like a house with no walls, and a fire in the middle.

To be continued.


End file.
